deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WhackAttack01/For Pacman
Mario - Mario- POW; basically mario pulls out a POW block and chucks it Donkey Kong - the bannana attack; so DK just takes out bannanas and rapid fires them like a machine gun Yoshi - the egg; yoshi basically takes an egg and just whacks them with it Wario - nukefart; so wario can go close up to someone and just fart and it will do knock back damage The Legend of Zelda - a sword; you know, its a sword. Metroid - missile launcher; you have 3 heavy damage rockets in a rocket launcher nad you just shoot them. Kirby - wand; so kirby takes out a wand and can hit poeple with them and can shoots starts at people Star Fox - blaster; you just shoot, cuz its a blaster duh. Pokémon - poke ball; so they have five poke balls and can throw each of them once and each of them explode on impact (it should be a big radius) F-Zero - tires; for ten seconds you are able to roll infinite tires Earthbound -Bats; bats spawn in next to you and attack the nearest opponent Fire Emblem -sword; you already know what it is Game & Watch -console; throw video game consoles Kid Icarus -staff; just like the sword - hit people with it Pikmin -flare cannon; BANG BANG - thats it....... Sonic - ball; sonic turns into a ball and has 10 seconds where he can just roll around rolling on people doing damage every time he hits them R.O.B. - just punching....................................................... Animal Crossing -animals; summon a herd of random animals that trample your oppenent Punch-Out!! -punching :) Wii Fit -remotes; you get 20 wii remotes that you just chuck Xenoblade - sword..................................... Ice Climber -hammer: SMASH PEOPLE Duck Hunt -bone; use a bone like a sword - HIT PEOPLE WITH IT Mega Man - cannon; megaman just shoots lasers from his arm cannon (pretty simple) Pac-Man - ghosts; pacman summons all four ghost and once he does, they will go after the nearest player Bomberman - bomb attack; bomberman jumpes in the air and for 7 seconds he throws down unlimited bombs Golden Sun -sword...........................................ugh........................................ Splatoon -piant; so they take a bucket of paint and can either just keep whacking them with it and can also dump like magic paint on them that effects them in some way (effect is your choice) A Hat in Time -hat; throw hats..........................running out of ideas.................................................. Shovel Knight -shovel; obviously Shantae -hair whip; you already know Savvy Stylist -??????????/ ARMS -grenade launcher; you get a grenade launcher for 20 seconds and can shoot unlimited grenades but after 2 secondslike this -------> BANG (2 seconds) BANG (2 seconds) BANG etc. A Boy and His Blob -blob arm; blob goes on kids arm and it deals more damage. The Mysterious Murasame Castle -sword...........UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........ Joy Mech Fight -crush; juump up in the air a come down like a rock Kingdom Hearts -DREAM sword; already know.................... Scribblenauts -flamethrower; just shoot flames........ Darkstalkers -punching gloves; arms turn into springs with punching golves on the end Overwatch - bastion turrent; so u basically turn into a turrent like bastion does and just shoot like a turrent would (if you want to you could add some tracer to make it so that if u like double click on a place then you teleport there like a blink Persona -heavy shotgun; BAAANG BAAANG Street Fighter -dual wield swords;...........................hate my life................................................................................ Final Fantasy -the break blade; no ordinary blade ( more damage than swords) Bayonetta - sword; you know - they just use a sword its simple Category:Blog posts